


There Ain’t Nothin’ Better Than Family Love

by AnaSofia



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Sex, Sibling Incest, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Miley succeeds in comforting her father and it leads to so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

A while after Miley’s mother had died, she realized how lonely her dad had gotten. She decided she needed to do something about. She wanted her dad to be happy, and she wanted to be happy too. They needed each other in this time of tragedy. 

So she came to him, but he was defensive. They did spend time together, but Miley knew he wasn’t telling her everything she wanted to know. There was still something that she wasn’t helping with, and Miley wanted to know what it was, and how she could help. 

She tried asking, but she didn’t get an answer at all. She kept trying, she kept pushing, begging, nagging for an answer, but she still could not get her father to tell her what was wrong.

But she wouldn’t stop. She needed to know, she wanted to help her father. So she kept pushing. Eventually due the annoyance her father gave in. But he didn’t expect what happened to happen. 

“Okay, listen, I have a need, and that need is not being filled. That need was filled by your mother, and she can’t be replaced for this need, okay? It’s going to take some time, but eventually I’ll be fine.” He said. 

As he spoke, Miley’s mind raced. She wondered about what this need was, why it wasn’t being filled. He said, “filled by your mother,” and her mind started to figure it out. “She can’t be replaced”. Working even harder now, her brain almost had it. And then as he finished up his thought, she knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about his sexual need. 

Miley immediately blurted out what she had just figured out. “You mean sex?” She said, the words slipping out of her mouth. She didn’t cover her mouth in shock though. She remained calm, on the outside at least, on the inside her heart was pumping so hard she could feel it pounding in her head.

Miley and her dad were equally shocked at her answer. There was a very brief awkward silence.

“Yes, sex.” Her father said. “And unless you’re going to help me with that need, it’s going to take some time.” He had hoped to ward her off by saying this, to never have to talk about this again. 

“I could help you with it.” Miley said.

“Miley, I don’t think you want to do that.” He said, but he got increasingly slower as Miley placed herself on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, for something that was the opposite of innocent. He knew he shouldn’t. He should say no right now, and that would be the end of it. But his desperation is clouding his mind. He does not physically stop her when she unzips his jeans, when she pulls them down, when his underwear comes down too. 

His cock flops out. Miley had never seen a cock up this close before, and she certainly had never touched a cock before. She looked at it in awe. She hesitated for a moment and they both thought for a second that this wouldn’t happen. But Miley got brave, and she grabbed the cock.

She started to rub it with her fingers, and it got bigger. She had only ever heard of erections from health class, never had she seen one in action. It stood almost completely upright. She was able to take it in her hands and stroke it. It was large. Both her hands fit on the shaft. She stroked it, and just looked at it in awe as she did. She wasn’t entirely sure what she should do, but she heard the moans coming from her father, very quiet but still there, and they sounded like what she had heard before, so she knew that what she was doing, she was doing it right.

This went on for a while, Miley stroking her father’s cock while she looked at it. She was slightly afraid of looking up, but she eventually took a peak at her father’s face, and she saw that he was in the most wonderful world of pleasure. He was now moaning louder. Miley kept looking at him, but he did not look back. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted slightly upwards. So Miley looked back at his cock, the head thick and purple. Miley realized that the head was thicker and more purple than it was before. Or maybe it was just her imagination. 

She continued to stroke for a while before some more thoughts came up. She had heard the phrase ‘suck a dick’ before. And only now her mind put together what that meant. But she didn’t know what a dick tasted like. She needed to get an idea before she put the whole thing in her mouth. 

So she kissed the tip of her father’s cock. It was a big wet kiss, and it lasted longer than a regular kiss, maybe because Miley liked the taste of the cock. She pulled away. And then her father ejaculated onto her face. White spurts from his cock onto her face. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was hitting her face, and another few for her to put two and two together and realize that this was ejaculation, and he was doing it on her face. 

By the time she had figured it all out, her father was apologizing to her, and saying that they should never do that again. But Miley said it was okay. There was no problem, and if he needed it again she’d do it for him. And then she got up and left, cum still on her face. 

She went to the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was covered with ejaculate. Sperm. Some of it dripped of her chin and onto the floor. She took some off of her face and tasted it. It had a really weird taste. But she wanted more. So she sat in front of the mirror and ate the ejaculate off of her face. Once she was done, she went to her room to masturbate about what had just happened. She hoped to do it many more times, and maybe even some other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley spent a lot of time over the next week masturbating, and she thought only about how her own father had ejaculated on to her face after she had kissed his cock. The taste on her lips, both of cock and cum, turned her on so very much, and she wanted more. But her father had not asked her to help him at all. He hadn’t even masturbated, and it was becoming obvious that he wasn’t doing it. Miley could see that he had a tent in his pants more often than not. Every moment around him, she waited for him to ask for help, but he never did. Miley had to take things, mostly his cock, into her own hands (and mouth).

While they were sitting in their TV room, Miley spoke up.

“I can see you have an erection.” Miley said, the word erection coming out of her mouth a bit awkwardly. 

“Miley!” Her father said harshly. Then he realized how harsh he sounded. His face softened. 

“I told you I’d help you. Just tell me you need help, and I’ll help.” Miley said. She wanted to help him. She sounded desperate to help him

He never said anything, never said he needed help. He wouldn’t admit it. But he also didn’t say no either, and it was this that lead to Miley being on her knees in front of her father. He just watched her go down. She undid his belt and his pants dropped to the floor. He still only watched. She slowly removed his underwear and his erection popped out in front of Miley’s face. Miley looked at it in awe for a second. Here it was again, in front of her face. 

She kissed it. The exact moment she had been masturbating to for the last week. He didn’t cum immediately this time, but she didn’t really expect that to happen this time. Instead, this time she was free to take his cock a little bit deeper into her mouth. She let it slide between her lips, deeper into her mouth. The head of her father’s cock slipped into her mouth. Her lips wrapped tightly around it. She takes it deeper into her mouth, just a little bit deeper. Still she keeps her lips tightly wrapped around it, and she sucks on it gently. She couldn’t take it that deep, she had a young, inexperienced and small mouth, and her throat was nowhere near ready to take his cock that deep.

Miley’s eyes had been closed this whole time while she took her father’s cock into her mouth. She opened them. She saw the veiny and thick shaft of her father’s cock, and his grown out pubes which he had probably not taken care of since her mother died. 

Then she looked up. He was not looking at her. His head was tilted slightly downward, and his eyes were closed. His lips were too, he wasn’t making any noise at all, not even a quiet moan. She wanted him to look at her. So she started sucking harder. Working his cock a little more. Trying to take it as deep as she could without gagging, that would ruin it, although he might look at her if she does. She put more tongue into it, working it around his cock head in between sucks and strokes of her lips. 

Back and forth she sucked and licked his cock, trying to milk it of his cum, and milk attention from him. He still did not look, but she knew she could get him to, and she knew that he was enjoying it. The absolute silence that he had been in was broken. He was moaning. It was quiet, but it was still a moan. He was getting into it. Miley was doing it right. Sucking her father’s cock, making him feel good. Maybe he thought that he would never feel this good again, but Miley wanted to make him feel good. She wanted to get rid of all in his mind that said this was bad. She wanted him to accept this. 

He got louder, and this got Miley more confident in her cock sucking abilities, and only gave her encouragement to continue sucking. She kept going. Sucking his cock, up and down, tongue swirling around his cock head when she could. She enjoyed making her father feel good, it made her feel good. She didn’t even think about what he could do to make her feel good in this way too, the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. Later, when she thought back, she wasn’t even sure if she was aware of such things.

He came without warning. Miley didn’t even know there was supposed to be a warning yet, and she couldn’t quite figure out if a cock was about to cum just from feeling it in her mouth just yet. His cum, the cum she desired so much, flooded her mouth, shot of cum after shot of cum. Tons of it. Too much for Miley’s mouth to take. He obviously hadn’t gotten himself off or he wouldn’t have been this full. There was so much. Miley had to pull away from him. He kept shooting as Miley swallowed what wasn’t dripping out of her mouth. A few smaller ropes of cum landed on her face. 

“Oh shi-” Her dad said. Miley kissed the tip of his cock again. 

“Shh, see?” Miley said. “All better.” She kissed his cock again, and she stroked it. She took his cock into her mouth again, she couldn’t resist it. She sucked on it again. He was still hard, so he still wanted more, that’s what Miley thought. And he was probably so backed up, he could use another blowjob. 

This time he watched. He watched his daughter’s cum covered face, covered with his own cum no less, sucking on his cock, and her hand stroking the shaft which he could not reach. At this moment he thought, fuck it. She’s not going to stop, she clearly wants this, so I’ll just let her. 

Miley sucked him off to another orgasm, and this time he warned her. It wasn’t as big, and he felt it, but Miley had no idea, she thought it was the same, maybe because more landed on her face this time as she didn’t try to swallow it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley had succeeded in getting her father to accept being comforted. The time after the last incident, there were no words exchanged. Once she had noticed his hard on, she just dropped to her knees in front of him, undid his belt and took his cock into her mouth. No protests of any kind, no resistance, only acceptance. He still wouldn’t look her in the eyes for very long, but she could work on that. For now she happily focused on sucking her father’s cock. 

She would happily suck it, he would cum in her mouth, although usually she was unable to keep it all in, resulting in cum on her face, and once on her shirt. After that, she stopped wearing shirts while blowing him. 

But he still never actually asked for Miley to help him. It was always non verbal. It was always Miley who was initiating everything. Miley didn’t want that. She wanted her father to know that she was available. She also wanted her father to progress things. Because every time she sucked his cock she felt a tingle down in her pussy. She wanted him to fuck her, to put it bluntly. She was unable to herself, she didn’t have the confidence to say anything quite yet. 

But she did have the confidence to do something, to surprise him instead of asking for it. 

They were in his bedroom. Miley’s sucking him off in various places was getting a little too risky for her father, so they now tried to keep it in the bedroom. Miley was sucking on her father’s cock when she got the idea to do what she was about to do.

Her father was staring at the ceiling, still refusing to look at her, but she would use this to her advantage. She stopped sucking on his cock and only stroked it. Her father still didn’t look, and he didn’t look when she started to adjust herself, started to get up and move her hungry, wet pussy towards his cock. He didn’t notice until she wobbled into view. At first he was going to say something, but he knew it would be useless. Eventually Miley would get what she wanted, he may as well just let it happen. 

Miley balanced herself and her father’s cock. She held her father’s cock, making sure it was just right, right against her entrance ready to penetrate her. Her wet, but very tight pussy was ready. She lowered herself, very slowly, guiding it in. It was too tight. She was too tight and he was too big. She did not get very far, not even to the whole head, before it was beginning to be a little painful, and she feared hurting herself or even her father if she continued more. 

Her father was relieved once her mouth was back on his cock, her licking a little bit more vigorous for the first few seconds while she licked her pussy juices off of his cock, before she once again sucked him to an orgasm which filled her mouth with cum. But he did not know what the future held, and knowing Miley she would try once again soon. 

Her disappointment of her inability to take her father’s cock was immense, and not even the taste of his yummy cum brought her back to the happiness she had before the ordeal. But the disappointment and sadness would not last long, very soon, within the hour, it was replaced with determination. 

She set upon the goal of being able to take her father’s cock. She started to only ever masturbate with objects in her pussy, such as her fingers, one at first, then two. She stuck toothbrush handles in her pussy to get into there deep. Then a smaller hairbrush handle. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant thing at first, but the determination she felt helped her pull through. 

A curious visit to a shady sex toy store uncaring about asking about age led to her first dildo purchase, one that was smaller than her father’s cock, but it would be a good start. The suction cup allowed her to place it almost wherever she wanted, she frequently rode it on the floor of her room and on the wall of the shower. She could use it to practice blowjobs too, although the plastic wasn’t too tasty, she discovered flavoured condoms. None of them tasted amazingly, in fact only a few passed beyond okay, but it was slightly better than tasting plastic, although they didn’t work very well in the shower, which was her favourite place to practice blowjobs since the water disguised the slurping, sucking and other blowjob noises. 

And she thought maybe she was ready, but maybe she wasn’t, so she decided to take another trip to the sex toy store, only to find it had closed and they had moved out, a note telling that they had moved to Pasadena. There was no way Miley would be allowed as far as Pasadena without someone with her. She would have to deal with what she had now, the dildo and her determination to take her father’s cock into her pussy. 

And so, once again in a similar situation. She had been practicing all day, having countless orgasms on her dildo, she was exhausted, but still the determination, the fact that she had decided that today was the today, kept her going. 

Except she was too tired that day and fell asleep with her father’s cock in her mouth. 

The next day was the day though. Fully rested and sucking on his cock sloppily, she once again rose up and pressed her father’s cockhead to her entrance. And all of that had been worth it, all the fuckign of her fingers and the dildos, because slowly she managed to get her father’s cock in, first the head, and then slowly the shaft. She was still afraid of hurting herself, so she didn’t take it all the way in. It was a good thing she didn’t take it all the way in too, because if she had she probably wouldn’t have gotten off of his cock in time when he told her he was going to cum, and he can’t cum inside her. If she had been all the way down on his cock, he would have taken his load deep inside her, possibly getting her pregnant. She didn’t want that.

Yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The same thing continued for a while. Miley would either suck on her father’s cock and occasionally she’d ride it, and slowly she got more and more used to it. She was still very careful when riding her father, very slow and ready to spring up at any moment, and still not taking his cock all the way inside her.

It was quite awkward to pull off of him though, and Miley thought that there was a solution to this problem. Her father should take control. He should be the one doing the work. She knew that he didn’t want to, but it would be better for the both of them. He could just pull out when he felt it, it would be much easier for him to pull out of her than it is for her to awkwardly get off his cock and then stroke him off to orgasm. She thought that it would feel better for him too, he would be able to fuck her right up until the last second and then pull out, instead of having to wait for her to get on sucking or stroking his cock again, which sometimes made it so that it took longer after she got off of him for him to orgasm. 

Her orgasms were largely ignored. She rarely did cum when she was riding his cock. It was more often that she came while sucking his cock because she had the freedom to finger herself. She could ride the didlos she had, but she was afraid of her brother barging in if she made too much noise, and she couldn’t spend that much time in the shower or she would get in trouble for wasting water. Not that that should matter, they made enough money to pay for it and a few more showers too. And she was the one making the money technically, so she should be able to use the shower as much as she wanted. She didn’t dare say anything though, because she knew that her father wouldn’t agree with her feelings.

But she hoped that he would agree with the one feeling, that he should be in control. 

She brought it up while blowing him.

“I think you should…” she didn’t really know how to formulate her words, she looked at his cock while she stroked and thought of a way to express her feelings. Her father remained silent, allowing Miley to gather her thoughts, but he was also terrified of what she was trying to say, and he wanted her to quickly figure her words out, because his heart was beating faster by the minute as he thought of the various possibilities of what Miley could possibly be thinking of.

“You should be the one doing the work.” Was what she came up with. “You know, humping me.”

She saw the quizzical look on her father’s face, but she was ready with an answer before he asked “Why?”

“Because you’d have an easier time pulling out of me than I do getting off of you.” She said. “And I think it would be better for you because you’d be able to pull out later rather than having me suck your cock until you cum…” 

Her father thought while Miley still stroked him, slowly now. He didn’t want to say yes, and he was afraid of saying no, and he knew that even if he did say no, it would happen eventually. 

He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Speechless. He used his actions instead, actions are indeed louder than words.

He pulled Miley to the edge of the bed, and pulled her jeans down. Her panties were soaked, and he soon removed those too, and cast them aside. He leaned down in front of his daughter’s pussy, and he kissed it, before standing up again and pressing his cock against her, pressing for entrance. 

Miley nodded as her father made eye contact, and then they both watched as Miley’s father slowly entered her. He made it to the point where Miley usually would stop when she was riding.

“Put it all the way in daddy.” She said. “Please.”

Her father stopped pulling out, and then slowly pushed his way in deeper, and deeper until Miley had the whole thing up inside her, and just the idea, the feeling, made Miley have an orgasm right there. 

Her father kept fucking her while she was shaking and shivering and feeling all sorts of pleasure. This only increased the pleasure she felt, with his cock still fucking her as everything felt like it was pure bliss. 

She was still horny when she came down from the orgasm, in fact it took her awhile to realize she had come down from it, the fucking still felt oh so pleasurable. 

Her father picked up the pace as he felt her slowly getting used to it, she was less tense now, although she probably didn’t realize that she was tensing up. He continued to fuck her harder and faster, but didn’t go full speed, he was still very much afraid of hurting her, and he still had his doubts about this. He would much rather not be in control, he rather tell Miley he’s about to cum and she gets off, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to pull out of her at all.

He wasn’t. No, he wasn’t. At all. He started shooting his load without warning. He could not stop himself from unloading it all into his daughter’s pussy, rope after rope. 

“Daddy!” Miley said. That didn’t stop him, he only pulled out once he was done.

“Oh… oh no.” He said once he had pulled out, looking at the load. He had really fucked up now. 

“I’m… sorry I suggested that Daddy… You should have told me.” Miley said.

“I’m sorry.” He also apologized.   
“Don’t worry.” But there was worry. Worry of pregnancy. No matter the fact that Miley spent time scooping and eating the cum out of her own pussy, there was still a chance of pregnancy. He was too nervous to get hard, as they continuously tested Miley. Negative. All Negative. He had gotten away with it this time, but he might not get so lucky the next time. 

So there was no more him on top. It was only Miley on top now, and he gave extra warning when he was about to cum. But the whole incident got Miley thinking about being a mother.


End file.
